borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scooter
Quotes The four major named NPCs of New Haven (Dr. Zed, Helena Pierce, Marcus Kincaid & Scooter) each say 3 different lines at different stages of doing the main missions (before and between each of the following missions Seek Out Tannis, The Next Piece, Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down). Can someone please help me complete them? --Mensahero 15:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) One of the best quotes from Scooter is one of the first that you hear from him "That old catch-a-ride station is more busted up than my mamma's girly parts, sure would appreciate you take a poke at that.. the station, not my mom" I'll go back and make sure I got it right. Seems like any time Scooter says anything somebody's laughing. I am personally a fan of "Smokin' Jesus Titty Cinnamon!" Ion69 01:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 Name Does anyone else think that his name is a joke, he owns the catch-a-ride stations snd he shares a name with a mode of transport, A scooter. Age of Scooter if Scooter is moxxi's son, what would be his age? he look pretty old to be her son. :All those marks on Scooter that make him look older could have contributed to his "old" look. I estimate his age to be in the mid 20's. Moxxi must have given birth to Scooter before she even hit 20, and her heavy use of makeup makes guessing her age difficult. 07:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : :I think he looks old because of the grease and oil on his face. Knoxx's tweets say that Moxxi is trying not to look 40, so Mid 20's seems like a good estimate. Ion69 01:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 Lucky The DLC dont interact with the main game so even though scooter says he killed lucky, lucky will always be in the main game because unlike other games where the dlc may have a impact on the main game there is none here. as such I dont think we have to mention that lucky is still there even though scooter claims to have laid him to rest. Scooter's Dad I'd just like to point out that Scooter's comment that his father was run over is in no way contradictory with his comment that his father is paralyzed. Being run over doesn't necessarily have to be lethal - he could simply have ended up paralyzed. --DarkJeff 16:30, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Before you make that assumption note that Mad Moxxi's only living ex is Marcus Kincaid, and he is no way paralysed. Minicoopa2 (talk) 11:28, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Mad Moxxi's exes include Marcus, Mordecai and Handsome Jack. InfinitysCross (talk) 16:29, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I meant ex husband. Minicoopa2 (talk) 00:25, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I see, my bad. In any case, Marcus is the only known living Ex. InfinitysCross (talk) 00:44, May 11, 2014 (UTC) There is also unused audio in which Scooter claims that Marcus is his dad. (https://youtu.be/aYrs3PLuIaw - approximately the 2:33 mark) :It's probably a good thing it was kept unused then. Borderlands 2 revealed who Scooter's biological father was, and given Moxxi's tendency to... um... liaise, Scooter could have an impressive number of temporary "dads". And this wiki has already seen more than its fair share of bad speculation littering its published content. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:06, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Scooter's Sister I theorize that the attendant of the catch-a-ride station in Tartarus Junction (if indeed it was a catch-a-ride station, I don't remember it mentioning that) might have been Scooter's Sister. Consider this quote: "M'name's Scooter! I's named for my sister!" I believe it goes. This would insinuate that there's a female "scooter" out there. Considering the different timbre that the Tartarus Junction scooter has, I believe that this Scooter may indeed be his sister. 02:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Zeus Kabob :see Dr. F's comment here: User_blog:Fryguy42/scooter%27s_father. 06:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Ain't this quote just Scooter being vulgar? "Cooter" being slang for lady-parts and all. Dämmerung 08:59, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Should Scooter's other sister, Ellie, be noted on Scooter's page? Just curious. TempusRimeblood (talk) 06:39, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. We're only a week away from release, so in a week's time people will be able to pick out the information and document it accurately (instead of all this worthless assumption that has been going on). -- WarBlade (talk) 06:47, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :worthless? there has been days of speculation on this subject alone. i rather think tempus' suggestion that scooter has more than the one sister is new. 07:16, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I am presenting here the theory that Scooter has but one sister, Ellie, and that she is in fact his OLDER sister. The quote "I was named after mah sister!" has been taken to mean he was named FOR a sister. I submit that what he meant was he was named after a sister in a chronological sense. Scooter has a penchant for saying one thing but meaning another. All part of his charm of course.-- Ravenknight 08:48, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I think that Scooter is actually named after Ellie, seeing as Ellie is as fat as she is, it's likely she would have had a mobility scooter at some point, and this led to Scooter being named as such Muppet Trivia removal I'm petitioning for the removal of the following trivia on the Scooter page: *Scooter's name (and his sister's) may also be references to the twin Muppet Babies characters, Scooter and Skeeter. Only one of them is named Scooter, and even then, the similarities end there. We've removed other trivia for less and IIRC, just because something shares a name doesn't make it viable trivia, much less a reference to anything. Scooter is a common name in television shows, I don't see how one of the two baby muppet twins being named scooter has anything to do with a redneck mechanic on Pandora. In a video game. Where people kill people. With guns. 20:21, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Sharing a name does not a reference make. If every other character was named for a freakin' Muppet Baby, or else if Scooter-the-MB had some other attributes in common with Our Scooter, then I'd buy it. But no. Indeed, you'd be hard pressed to find a Muppet or Muppet Baby any less like Our Scooter than Scooter-the-MB. Nuke this bogosity. Dämmerung 21:07, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :by (our) wiki definition a "reference" must point back to the original origin of the phrase, concept, name, etc. the way that i interpret this is by trying to picture the Gearbox VP of Pop Culture References perched behind his/her/it's inlaid teak desk (balanced on the backs of four kneeling interns) sitting on his palanquin (upholstered with the skins of past interns who dared to move and jostle his pencil cup, also supported by the above mentioned interns) and saying to himself "i'll name such and such thing after such and such other thing, stroking his pointed goatee and muttering "yesss... yessss... this is gooood." this exercise helps me to sort reference from similarity. when you hear "we don't need no water..." you think "let the mother f***er burn!" when you hear "you're on a boat" you think "bitch!" when you hear "catch a riiide!" and "ninja kick to tha face!" do you think "ah, yes... clearly a muppets reference?" 23:08, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I've got my finger on the button. Waiting for one more opinion till I drop the holy fire in this bitch. 23:11, January 5, 2012 (UTC) No one had better steal my thunder, dammit. Boom. 12:23, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Incestious behaviour So, with all the things we can hear in BL2, shouldnt it be noted that not only he is incestious himself, but also may be a product of this "act"? Moxxi ran away from those disgusting redneck-guys(seriously, WHO prefers them in the clan-war? Sick b...), who dont seem to be totally against incest and Angel mentions that he may lack some chromosomes. :Apparently enough people to make it cannon in Tales, as Tector Hodunk is alive. --Wotemer (talk) 23:39, October 20, 2012 (UTC)